Breaking the Cycle
by ramenXritsuchan
Summary: "It was over and done or so he thought. Maybe it was his mind, the genjutsu, or both that led him to believe it was the end. Maybe he was just tired of it all. Either way, he snapped. All we have to do, need to do... is find out why. To help him end it."
1. Naruto & Kurama

**Hey, readers! Listen, Im super sorry that my first chapter was short for the ****story _Stranger _and that I didn't update. I've been super busy with school and lately new ideas for more stories have been popping up in my brain. Anyway I'll try to update soon! And I promise to make the rest of the chapters longer and hopefully way more interesting. I'm a beginner so please, criticism is very appreciated!**

X

A morbid glaze of fog passed over the young man, in current disbelief of what he was witnessing. The man was around 18, with a youthful but strong face and sunny blonde hair. Standing directly in front of the body, he knelt, and put his shaking hand on the others pulse.

Nothing.

_It can't be... _he thought, _we were supposed to die together. _His face pulled into disgust, with himself.

Slowly he backed away from the body, unaware of someone lurking by in the shadows, distracted with voices.

Voices of his own, filled with promises.

_Im going to save Sasuke! _

_Im bringing you home! _

_I'll save Konoha and Sasuke! _

_I won't let anyone harm my precious people! _

_I will become someone you can trust, Kyuubi!_

_I promise!_

_"_**SHUT UP!" **he screamed. It was too much, it would overwhelm him, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

He had failed.

Failed Sasuke, his team, Tsunade, Konoha, his parents. So many people, so many lives, hopes...so many _promises. Too many, _he decided.

Tears were tumbling in waves down his cheeks now, becoming damp patches. "Fuck..." he whispered wiping them on his jacket sleeve. They soon dried up as a thought crossed his mind. One he would have been horrified at earlier, being in his right mind then.

_At least it's over now..._

He snapped his head up from it's downward position, his eyes flashing.

"Its over?.." the young blonde declared trying the words on his tounge.

"Its over." he said again more confident. His blank expression transformed into a crazed smile. "It's over!" he exclaimed a fit of giggles bubbling in his throat. _I feel like I'm going insane..._ said man thought.

He was right.

Soon he began outright laughing, and gasping for breath now and then.

_But, it can't really be over, if I'm still here right? _he questioned silently. Another giggle arose in his throat. _I know this! _he declared. _All i have to do is..._

_Die._

His faced morphed into one of disappointment. No one was alive to kill him. _I could do it myself but me and the enemy already rid ourself of our weapons, and i would go look for one but my legs... _he realized glancing down at the appendages. Blood was seeping through the fabric of his pants, exhaustion creeping up on him.

_How? _he questioned. Suddenly a sharp glint caught his eye. He twisted his head for his eyes to rest on a small throwing knife. Slowly he picked himself up with his hands and crawled toward it. It was still shiny underneath all the blood, the handle and knife carved with designs intertwining with one another.

It was probably Sasuke's knife.

He chuckled darkly, it seemed that they would die by each other after all.

X

Had he been in the mood, Kurama would have told his cell that he was not dying by the traitors hand, simply by and object he happened to own at the time. Either way it wasn't the same thing, he would explain.

But he wasn't in the mood.

His charge had lost it. The pressure of holding everyones problems, promises,and hopes getting to him. His failure too.

He had imploded.

The demon wasn't any better off. He knew it was a matter of time before his warden would die, including himself.

But he had nothing to live for anyway.

His friends, (even though they threatened each other most of the time they were friends)the Nibi, Shukkaku, ect were all gone, the Akatsuki being at fault. The Sage of Sixth Paths was long gone. And the blonde, the only person who almost understood him, was about to die.

And the worst about the last truth was that he couldn't do anything about it.

It was out of his hands he knew. He had been on the edge of insanity before. He knew, judging by the blonde's reaction to everything he was a bit too far gone. Plus, Kurama was never good with words, anything could drive his warden over the edge.

Yes, he was useless.

He could only watch as his cell fumbled with the knife of the traitor, trying to get a grip on the handle.

_This is goodbye...friend, _he tried tasting the words, speech muddled in the echoed of voices in the blonde's mind.

The blondes lips twisted into a smirk as he finally got a good grip on the handle of the knife. He placed it at his throat, directly in front of his adams apple.

"Well," he began, "I guess this is it..." the man declared, "It's over and done and I hope you can all forgive me, I broke all your promises but now there will be no suffering. Because I'll be gone..."

"Goodbye."

He chuckled one last time before swiftly slicing the knife through his throat, one calloused hand gripping his pants.

Blood welled up in his air pipe, his chuckles turning to sobs, gurgles, choking, and finally...

Nothing.

As if in slow motion the knife fell with a clatter to the ground, the body following with a thud as Uzumaki Naruto slipped into darkness.

X

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter is short because the writing app on my computer wont tell me the word count! *glares at computer* Anyway please review and give me some critique to work with! PM me if you want.**

**Ja ne! X3**


	2. Sakura and Kakashi

X

It was raining when it happened. Drops of crystal water fell on the earth giving everything a sense of purity.

It was anything but pure.

The landscape was bathed in blood. Both enemies and comrades were scattered all across the ground, some breathing and some lost. In the rift kneeled a young woman, with pink hair and dull green eyes. Her clothes were dirty, torn, and splattered with blood. The woman lay down in utter defeat of what was currently happening. In her hand, she was desperately clutching a photo of a girl, two boys, and a man. Her body slowly began to convulse.

Then the tears came.

When she was younger the tears had come more easily but over the years as her training became more intense she began to lock her emotions.

But now they were coming down on her all at once.

Betrayal, anger, sadness, and a sudden morbid appreciation for a quick death. Quickly she bit her lip, the only thing keeping her from screaming and crying out.

_I just want it all to end!... _she thought warily.

Suddenly her inner came up, seething in anger.

_You would give up that easily! SELFISH! _it screamed.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt numb. Where was she when they were younger and sad? Where was she when they were fighting in the Valley of the End?

Where was she now, as they were fighting to the death, yet again? Slowly she rose on her knees, and finally, her feet. She was weak from exhaustion and grief, and wary from the battle. With clumsy fingers she reached into the pack strapped to her thigh and searched for a pill.

_Please... let me have just one left!_

It seemed like ages before she grasped it and set it in her mouth. She wiped her tears and set off, past the torn and bloodied bodies.

X

A silver haired man could only watch from a distance as his former student stumbled into the direction of her team mates.

_One of them an ex-team mate... _he recalled sadly.

He was lying awkwardly on the ground his shoulder dislocated and leg splayed and twisted. His one eye was still spilling drops of blood, and clouded the other, spilling tears.

He had seen the photo she was carrying.

His Sharingan was a curse, but use full all the same.

He was still crying he realized.

_If I had been a better sensei... would things be any different?_

Yes, he decides.

He tried thinking of all the people he might meet in the afterlife...

_Minato-Sensei, Obito, Rin, the Third... his students..._

He stopped his train of thought right there.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _by some lucky stroke of fate everything will be alright again..._

He held on to the thought with a spark of hope.

It was all he could do as time passed by.

It was all he could think of before he succumbed to darkness.

X

She started running as soon as she felt her energy return, thanks to the pill. She ran for 15 minutes until she came to a clearing surrounded by thick brambles. Slowly she stopped at a slow paced jog, trying to prepare her self. Tense, she walked forward.

_Here I come... _she thought, her eyes searching for her old friends.

Her eyes stopped searching.

Her heart stopped.

Her body was paralyzed.

She broke out in cold sweat, silent with utter disbelief.

She stood there, trying to reach her voice, which had suddenly gone dry.

Memories flashed before her.

_**I'll become Hokage someday!**_

_**There is a certain man I must kill.**_

_**Sasuke-kun!**_

_**We are a team!**_

_**I will save him!**_

Then she heard his voice.

"...at least when Im gone there will be no more suffering..."

The dam broke, and her emotions flooded her all at once.

She saw the other body on the ground twitch.

She noticed something in the one who spoke's hand, at his throat.

She felt her voice die, and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

_This can't be happening! No! NO NO NO! He was the one keeping us going! He kept us strong! It was always him! ALWAYS!..._

That last thought made her realize that maybe, they had depended on him too much.

She could only watch as the body of her brother fell, the rain still falling.

She was then absolutely positive the world wasn't pure and probably would never be, nor the people in it.

Not anymore.


	3. Sasuke

**Hey! So sorry that this was so short again and that its been soo long! But I promise you after this the chapters will be much much longer. Wayyyy longer. I just wanted each of teams seven's experiences to be on separate chapters. (Except for Kakashi and Kurama because, well I didn't have much to write for them) Oh and for those of you waiting for Stranger, i'm working on it. Anyway please review! I need to see how I'm doing.**

**Oh, and thank you so much for all that favorited/followed/story alert subscription!**

**Pokepikachu1**

**Apok**

**Agoge**

**MakinaCZ**

**mysti13**

**Generalhyna**

**Diana-96-Aide**

**FelisMagica**

**So enjoy!~**

**X**

Crystal drops of pure water fell to the earth and small splashes.

There a young man lay, eye open blazing red. His clothes were worn out and torn where cuts were littered about his pale skin. His usually peculiar shaped hair was damp, the dirt being washed by the slight drizzle.

_Everything's so... peaceful for once. _he thought drifting n and out ofconscienceness. Suddenly a sharp aura filled the air around him, jolting him awake.

_A...a..a gengutsu!_ The sound of sudden sobs shook him from his thoughts. Using his eyes he came upon a flash of color. Yellow, orange, and black faded into focus forming a person. _Naruto, hes alive. _Everything was forgotten and for a moment he was relieved.

That is until he heared the blonde laugh.

The laugh was cold, unlike the blondes usuall cheerfulness. Abruptly, he stopped and the young man became confused. Naruto slowly crawled over ti where his own knife was. Suddenly memories invaded.

_I will supass you!_

_Were a team!_

_I'll save you, even if i have to break every bone in my body!_

_Your my most precious person._

_We will die together._

The last sentiment rang in his mind as he saw the blonde move his lips, knife placed at his throat and with the help of the Mangekyo, read his lips during his speech .

He didnt hear Sakura's scream, nor the blondes laugh as he fell.

His mind was blank and eyes began welling up.

_Im crying more blood... _he realized.

All he could hear was the endless rain, as he watched the body fall.

He was overcome by emotions and adreneline. The sudden energy to run across the world and anger to crush everthing in his path. It lasted for a moment.

Then he felt numb as his thoughts wondered over to the corpse.

_Why...why did he go this far?_

_Because your my friend! _Sasuke cringed as the memory refocused.

They were in the valley of the end, trying to take him home.

They had fought for a matter of minutes, each trying to claim victory.

It had ended with his hand through his chest, Chidori crackling lightly.

_Who else would got that far...? It's been four years, why!..WHY DIDNT HE GIVE UP!_

Sasuke had never been good with emotions. Never took the time to sort them out. He hadn't always been this selfish and cruel.

But now it was all he had left.

_WHY DID THEY BOTHER! I WAS FINE!...I-I WAS-was fine... _he screamed silently, lips unable to move. _I n-never needed their help..._

**But they lent it to you anyway, **a voice in his head told him.

He soon felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

_Regret._

His eyes still glued to the training grounds, he saw pink cradle the orange. Mist soon began to gather around his eyes, and his head felt unbearably heavy. Trying to fight it, he summoned every ounce of his will. Will to stay awake. Will to live.

He had none.

It never stopped raining that day.


End file.
